Travelogues are textual descriptions of a person's experience with a particular location. For instance, a person might travel to New York City and write a travelogue that describes their travel experience. In addition to a description of the person's travel experience with a particular location, a travelogue might also include a description of the person's experience with other, related locations. For instance, a travelogue regarding New York City might also include information regarding other nearby locations, like Brooklyn. Such a travelogue might also include information regarding tourist attractions, restaurants, shopping destinations, and other locations in or near New York City.
Travelogues are currently written and shared in a variety of different ways on the Internet. For instance, travelogues can be shared by way of World Wide Web (the “Web”) sites, Web forums, blog sites, social networking sites, and in myriad other ways. A large number of such sites are currently available on the Internet for writing and sharing travelogues. Such a large number of disparate sites containing travelogues can make it very difficult, however, for users to identify locations of particular interest with respect to a given travel destination. For instance, a person that plans to travel to New York City in the future may have a difficult time identifying locations of interest due to the sheer volume of sites that contain travelogues.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.